The present invention relates to an intermittent paper feed mechanism which is adapted to be employed to advance a paper to be printed by a printing apparatus.
In the conventional paper feed device for a printing apparatus, a stepping pulse motor is generally employed. The rotational angle of advance of the stepping pulse motor can be controlled by means of a pulse control thereby enabling the device to feed the paper with accuracy in an intermittent manner. This conventional device, however, is disadvantageous due to its relatively high cost of manufacture.